The Dancer's Of LA
by NekoSwagga
Summary: Rocky, Cece, and Mya live in LA. They are now old enough to live on their own. Read to find out what happens when the show gets cut off and the girls will try to come up with a plan to bring it back!
1. Chapter 1

The Dancer's Of LA

Chapter 1

The Bad News And The Good Idea

Imagine a girl with carmel colored skin. She is 5'11 and she has brown eyes and brown hair. This girl is not just your average teenager. This girl is named Mya, and this is where our tale begins. Mya was sitting in her room. She was waiting for a call from her two best friends, Rocky & Cece. They also lived close to Mya. Speaking of close, they just lived one floor up above Mya. Every Saturday, the girls would wake up and come down to Mya's house and get ready to go downtown to the set of their favorite tv show. Today, Mya was waiting for a call from Rocky & Cece to see if they are able to go with Mya downtown. While waiting for a call, Mya was on her phone. Just then, Mya's phone ringed. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Mya said. "Hey, its Rocky & Cece." Both girls said at the same time. "Are you guys going to the tv set, today?" Mya asked. "Yea, we are. We will be there is a few mins!" Rocky & Cece said. "Alright, I'll keep the window open for you guys." Mya said as she hung up her phone. A few mins later all three girls were in the living room of Mya's house. "You guys ready? I told my mom that Ray, William and Jake were going to meet us there." Cece said as she walked to the sofa and got her coat. "Yea, lets go!" Rocky said as all three girls walked out the door. The girls arrived at the LA Dance Production Studio. It was quiet even though it was only 10am in the morning. The girls saw their boss, Mr. Danny walk pass them. "Hey, girls. Good to see you again on this beautiful morning!" Danny said all happy. "Why so happy?" Rocky asked. "I just got some good news from a reporter. It says that Our Tv Show, Shake It Up Diva's is going to get Cut for good." Danny said. "That is not good news though. That is bad news." Mya said. "I don't know about you girls, but I have been planning a vacation for the longest and I finally get to go to Hawaii for 7 months now that our show is going to be cut." Danny said as he was about to walk off, but Mya stopped him. "Is there anything else we can do to change the reporter's mind of our show to tell him that we need our show to stay rolling?" Mya asked. "Well, not unless you girls can come up with a good idea to try to earn some money." Danny said looking at the girls. Danny then nodded and walked away. Then a voice made the girls jump. They turned around and saw Ray, William and Jake behind them. "Hello, girls. What seems to be the problem with the sad faces?" Ray asked. "Danny said that the reporters told him that our show is going to cut off for good this time." Cece said as she looked at William. Mya looked at Rocky. She had a smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" Cece asked. "I have a idea, but I am going to need all you guys help into doing it." Rocky said jumping up & down. "Cool. What is it?" Ray asked. "Well, since me and Mya and Cece love to cook and make videos, I was thinking we could do a baking sale while the boys could make posters and do some computer work to help us." Rocky said looking at everyone. "I am free, plus I like the idea!" Jake said as he nodded at Mya and the rest. "So, its settled! We will go to Mya's house and start baking!" Rocky said as she clapped her hands together. "Wait, if we do this, how are we going to get our word passed around LA?" Mya asked. "That is where Me, Jake and Ray come in!" William said. About a hour later, the whole crew was at Mya's house. There were papers, posters and sticky notes everywhere that they could be found. Gluesticks and crumbled up papers were balled up in the trash, Computers were turned on and printers were going on and off. The group was very busy. They were so busy, that the girls almost forgot that they were baking cookies in the oven! But the girls did not burn the cookies, which was a success. The crew worked all night and they finally finished at about 8am the next morning. The alarm clock went off and everybody woke up to the loud nosie. "I'm up!" Rocky said as she woke up and hit Mya in the face with her hand, making her wake up and she hit Cece with her foot, making her wake up. "Guys, we have to go and tell Danny now!" Rocky said as she looked at Mya & Cece. Both girls nodded and walked out the door quietly. Back at the Dance Studio, Danny was there, he was tending to his hair. The girls came by him. "Danny, we have something we want to tell you." Mya said as they saw Danny turn around. "What is it?" Danny asked as he saw the girls with a big pan in their hand and a big poster. "We came up with a idea. We did a bake sale and sold some cookies for a low price and we earned over $150 from it." Rocky said as she handed Danny a piece of paper with the money in it. Danny took the money and looked at the pan with the cookies in it. "What kind of cookies are in the pan?' Danny asked. "Chocolate Chip & Peanut Butter!" The girls said at the same time. "I knew you girls could come up with a brilliant plan. I knew I could trust you girls!" Danny said as he hugged them and took the pan. "Will this get our show back up and running?" Mya asked. " It might, I can't promise any chances though." Danny said as he nodded and walked over to the reporter. "Let's hope this works!" Cece said as she hugged Mya & Rocky tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancers of LA chapter 2

Mya, rocky and cece were at their locker. It was the end of the day. It was a friday, which meant that the girls were going to have a sleepover and invite the boys over for some time to hangout. rocky came by my locker and CC came over to. Since the girls were famous again, almost everyone knew the girls now. Everybody in the school either wanted a autograph or they just wanted them to sit with them at lunch. "Can't belive we are getting famous at this school!" Cece said while closing her locker. "Relax, cece. We were already famous at this school. Kids just did not notice us at the moment." Rocky said as she came on the left side of Mya. Rocky then looked at Ray Ray. She saw him watching her and the girls. Mya saw Ray Ray looking at her and he caught her eye and blushed, looking away. Cece looked at what Mya was looking at and saw Ray Ray blush and turn around. "Someone likes Mya!" Cece said looking at Mya. Mya shook her head. "Maybe he does" Mya said to herself. Mya then went over by Ray Ray. He was pretending that he was reading a math book. "Hey" Mya said as she tapped Ray Ray on his back. "Hey" Ray Ray said back as he was about to put the math book away, but it almost fell to the floor, hitting Mya's feet. Mya stepped out of the way. Mya bended down to pick it up, but Ray Ray, kindly as he is, also bended down to pick it up. Ray Ray touched Mya's hand and quickly, picked the book up. "Sorry." Ray Ray said as he put the book in his locker. "Its okay. It happens." Mya said as she stood up and watched Ray Ray. Rocky & Cece were still by their lockers and walked over by Mya. "Say, Ray Ray, why not join us over my house for a sleepover tonight? You can bring William and Jake with you also?" Rocky asked Ray Ray. Ray was not looking at Rocky when she asked him if he wanted to come to the sleepover. Ray Ray was still looking at Mya. He had a crush on her for the longest and he did not tell her yet. "Sure. I'll bring the boys over tonight. What time?" Ray Ray asked Rocky. " 6pm" Cece said before Rocky could answer. "See you girls there then." Ray Ray said as he winked at Mya and left. Rocky & Cece smiled and nodded. Mya saw them. "What are you guys smiling at?" Mya said smiling herself. "Cece was right. Ray Ray does like you!" Rocky said. "I will believe it when I see it." Mya said. The girls then went to Rocky's place to get ready for the sleepover. About a few hours later, the boys arrived. William brought the food. Jake brought the drinks and Ray Ray brought the movies and videogames for them to play after they got done eating. "Sup?" William & Jake said as they walked in the house and shut the door behind them. "Hello. Where is Ray Ray?" Mya asked. "He went to get something for you girls to eat. He will be back though." William said as he looked at Rocky and blushed looking away. Mya & Cece saw and laughed. Rocky looked at them and laughed also. "So, what do you guys want to do first, since we have to wait for Ray Ray to come?" Jake asked as William nodded. " We can watch a movie?" Cece asked. "Sounds cool to me. What movie?" Rocky asked. "I have Mindless Behavior and Foot Loose the movie." Cece said handing the movies to Mya and Rocky. Meanwhile, Ray Ray was at the store picking something up for the girls and Mya himself. Ray Ray saw a little bowl of flowers and saw that they were red roses. "Can I get three of these red roses please?" Ray Ray asked the store owner. "Sure. Who is the lucky lady?" The Owner asked. "Her name is Mya." Ray Ray said smiling. "I think I saw her on Tv. Is she on that Tv show called Shake It Up Diva's?" The Owner asked. Ray Ray nodded. "Yep, that is Mya. You can't miss her." Ray Ray said smiling. "Well, I hope she says yes to you." The owner smiled and handed Ray Ray the roses. "Thank you and Good Day to you sir." Ray Ray said as she walked out the store on his way to Rocky's house. Ray Ray was at Rocky's house in a flash. He walked slow because he wanted Mya to open the door. "I wonder what Mya will say when she sees the roses?" Ray Ray said to himself. He then knocked on the door. Inside, everyone heard a knock on the door. Rocky was washing her hands and Cece was to busy in the movie with William & Jake. The only one who was not doing anything was Mya. She was writing something in her notebook. "Mya, mind getting the door? I am kinda busy at the moment." Rocky said. "Sure." Mya said as she walked and went to open the door. To Mya's surprise, she saw Ray Ray at the door. Ray Ray saw Mya and smiled. Mya noticed that Ray Ray had roses in his hand. He was also blushing, again. "Hey." Mya said as she looked at Ray Ray. "Hello. These are for you." Ray Ray said as he gave Mya the roses. "Aww. Thank you." Mya said as she took the roses. "Come in." Mya said as she went to the kitchen and put the roses in a bowl of water. Ray Ray then came in the house and shut the door. "Hey, bro." William and Jake said to Ray Ray. "Hey, dudes." Ray Ray said as he smiled and went over by Mya. Mya saw him and looked at him. "Mya, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ray Ray asked. "Yea. We can go in Rocky's room." Mya said as she walked over to Rocky's room. Mya sat on the bed. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mya asked as she looked at Ray Ray. "I have a big crush on you. Did you know that?" Ray Ray asked Mya. Mya nodded. "I noticed today at school, plus Rocky and Cece have been telling me all day today." Mya said as she laughed. Ray Ray then looked at Mya and kissed her cheek lightly. Mya blushed and kissed him back. "Lets just keep this between us, shall we?" Ray Ray asked as Mya nodded. Mya and Ray Ray then went back into the living room to enjoy the sleepover. The Next day after the boys left Rocky's house, Cece and the girls were cleaning up the house. "How was you and Ray Ray's little talk?" Cece asked Mya. "It was good. It turns out that he really did have a crush on me." Mya said. "Aww!" Rocky said as she hugged Mya. "We should do something today." Cece said to Rocky and Mya. "Like what?" Mya said. "How about we go to the park and see what is down there?" Rocky asked."Sure!" Mya and Cece said at the same time, which made them laugh and smile. A few mins later, the girls were at the BallYard Park. The Park, was not like no regular park. This park was one of the most biggest and awesomeness parks in LA. Everyone was always hanging out in this park. That was what the girls liked most about the park. Hanging out with each other on a cool and nice Saturday afternoon, enjoying the sunset and eating sandwhiches while laughing and having a good time. This was the friendship that the girls liked most. While at the park, Rocky, Mya and Cece saw William there with his dog. Rocky then went over by William and talked to him. "I think Rocky likes William…" Cece said as she looked at Mya smiling. Mya shook her head. "I agree. Just look at how she is talking to him." Mya said as she and Cece looked at Rocky talking to William. " I think we should hook them up on a date together and see what happens!" Cece said jumping up and down. "How about we all go on a date tonight with our lovers?" Mya asked. "What do you mean? I, Cece Jones, do not have a crush on anyone." Cece said. "Oh really? You sure you don't like Jake?" Mya asked. "I mean, I think Jake likes you also, plus both of you make a great couple." Mya said. "You really think so? I mean, whatever." Cece said as she turned away and blushed. Mya could tell that Cece was blushing. Rocky then came back by the girls with William. "Guess what, guys?" Rocky said smiling bright. "Tell us!" Mya and Cece said at the same time. "I made the first move and asked William out on a date tonight and he said yes! He also said that he was going to go and get the boys so we all could go out with our lovers to the movies for our date!" Rocky said. "Good!" Mya said. "I was just telling Cece that she should ask Jake on a date, but you did it for her." Mya said laughing. "I agree with Mya." Rocky said. "You should ask Jake out on a date." Rocky said. "Maybe I will…" Cece said as the girls walked home. "See you guys in a few mins." Rocky said as she walked up the staires to her house. Around 8pm all the girls were ready. They all wore a dress. This was not no regular dress, this dress was one of the most famous dresses that every girl wanted. It was a Juicy Candy dress, by the one and only, La Cady, De Creame. When Mya, Cece and Rocky came out the door at the same time, they all looked at each other. "Well, I take it we all wanted to wear the same dress tonight?" Mya said smiling to herself. Rocky and Cece nodded. A few mins later, all the girls and guys were at the movies. Rocky and William went together in one movie, while Jake and Cece went into another one together and Mya and Ray Ray went into a movie together. The whole time all the girls and guys were having fun. After the movie, they all went out to eat. After they got done eating, they all went to play some games at a arcade. While playing golf, Ray Ray was talking to Mya. "You know my birthday is next week?" Ray Ray said. "I should throw you a birthday party." Mya said smiling. "I really don't want a big party, but I do want something special from you." Ray Ray said. "Like what?" Mya asked. "You are a creative girl,you can think of something. You know I like to draw, so draw me something." Ray Ray said as it was Mya's turn to golf. Mya then golfed and she made it with one try. "Yes!" Mya said. Ray Ray smiled and clapped. "Nice golfing you got there." Ray Ray said. Meanwhile with Rocky and William, who were in the snack line trying to get them some ice cream. "What flavor do you want? They got Vanilla, chocolate and Birthday Cake." William asked Rocky. "I'll take Birthday Cake, please." Rocky said. William nodded and told the man over the counter for one cup of Birthday Cake Ice Cream. The man then gave the Ice Cream to William and william gave the ice cream to Rocky. Rocky took the ice cream and said thank you. Later that night, the girls said goodbye to Ray Ray, William and Jake and went inside Mya's house. "Say I if you had an awesome and amazing night?" Rocky said. "I" said Rocky, Mya and Cece at the same time. "I think its Official, we are inlove." Mya said. "Agreed" said Rocky and Cece. "Well, its getting late, and I don't want to go up to my house." Cece said. "That only means one thing. Its a sleepover for just us girls!" Mya said to Rocky and Cece. Rocky and Cece then nodded and went to go get there things. Mya laughed. "What are friends for?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dancer's Of LA Chapter 3

The Girls were at Cece's House. They were playing a game called "Would You Rather?". It was Rocky's turn to ask Mya a question. "Would you rather date Alex Meraz or Orlando Bloom?" Rocky asked. "That is a hard question. They are both cute." Mya answered. "Just pick one already!" Cece joked. "Fine. Alex Meraz." Mya said smiling. "I knew it!" Rocky said. All the girls laughed. Today was a thursday and the girls always came over Cece's house to hangout. "Any good news lately?" Rocky asked both Mya and Cece. "Well, me and Jake are just fine. What about you guys?" Cece asked both Mya and Rocky. "Well, Ray Ray's birthday is coming up this saturday. He told me that he did not want a big party. He wants me to draw him something though." Mya said. "Does Ray Ray not know that we are great and outstanding party planners?" Cece asked. "He knows. I told him, but he does not want a party so we will not give him a party." Mya said. The girls then went down to the coffee shop. It was another one of there favorite places to go. "Rocky and I want to do something for Ray Ray's birthday. What should we do?" Cece asked Mya while sipping her coffee. "Well, we can all draw him something and get him a card?" Mya said to the girls. "How about you can go out with Ray Ray to the movies?" Rocky said. "Sounds like a good idea. I know he will love it." Mya said. "And then you guys can go see that new romantic movie coming out saturday. Its called The Hobbit!" Cece said. "Alright. Its a deal. I will go out with Ray Ray to the movies for his birthday." Mya said. Meanwhile with the boys, Jake, William and Ray Ray were at William's House playing a game of BasketBall. "So, what do you think the girls are going to do for your birthday?" William asked Ray Ray. " They are all creative girls, so they will think of something. I just want something special from Mya." Ray Ray said sighing and thinking about Mya. William and Jake noticed and Laughed. "What is so funny?" Ray Ray asked. "Dude, you are in love with Mya." William said. Ray Ray blushed. "Maybe I am…" Ray Ray said. At Mya's house, the girls were making birthday cards for Rayan. "I think Ray Ray is going to love our gifts." Rocky said. "I agree." Both Mya and Cece said together. "So, are we going to wear the same outfits again? I don't mind?" Cece said. "I mean, we can. I don't care." Mya said. The girls smiled. The next day, the whole crew was at school. Mya and Ray Ray were in Art class, which gave them more time to talk to each other. Ray Ray saw Mya's drawing. He smiled. "Nice drawing you have there." Ray Ray said to Mya. "Thanks." Mya answered. "So, what did you and the guys do yeasterday?" Mya asked. "We just played a game of BasketBall." Rayan said. "Did you guys have a guy talk?" Mya said. Rayan Blushed. "Yea, how did you know?" Rayan said. "I just guessed." Mya laughed. Rayan blushed again. " Oh, right." Rayan answered. "By the way, I got your present for saturday." Mya said. "I can't wait to see what it is." Rayan said. In the gym, Rocky, Cece, William and Jake were talking. "So, what did you girls do over Mya's house yeasterday?" William asked. "Girl things." Rocky and Cece said at the same time. William and Jake's eyes went wide after hearing the girls answer. Rocky and Cece laughed. "Not like that!" Cece said as she pushed Jake a little. "Alright, Alright. We get it." Jake said. Finally, Ray Ray's birthday was today. Mya was happy and she could not wait to see Ray Ray. Later that night, Mya was dressed in a Long Blue dress with some Blue shoes. Mya then heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to see Ray Ray in a Tux. She had to admit, he looked Fine. "Hello, I have came to pick you up for our date." Ray Ray said to Mya while Blushing. Mya laughed and nodded while shutting the door. The whole night, Mya and Ray Ray had a great and awesome time together. They also agreed to go out again sometime. Back at the house, Mya gave Rayan his present. Ray Ray hugged Mya and smiled. "Thank you, I love it very much." Ray Ray said. Mya also kissed Ray Ray on the cheek. Ray Ray blushed and Mya smiled. "Well, it turned out that our night went well. I want to thank all of you for helping me and Mya." Rayan said to William, Rocky, Cece and Jake. "Anytime, dude." Said Jake and William.


End file.
